neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Straxus
Lord Straxus is a fictional character from various Transformers comics. A toy based on his Marvel comic appearance was released in 2010 under the name Darkmount.TFW2005.com - DarkmountActionFigs.com Transformers: Generation 1 Marvel Comics Straxus was the Decepticon governor of a province of Cybertron known as Polyhex. There in his fortress known as Darkmount, he operated a giant smelting pool where the Decepticons melted down captured Autobots and Empties (the closest thing to Transformers civilians, a group of old battered and discarded robots who eke out a living in a slum known as Dead End), and used the metal to produce new Decepticons.Marvel graphic novels and related publications: an annotated guide, Page 91, by Robert G. Weiner, 2008 In robot mode Straxus wields an axe-like weapon which is engulfed in energy when used in combat. He is not shown to possess any ranged weapons in robot mode, but a single blow from his axe can cut several Transformers in half, and so he is a formidable opponent in mêlée combat. Straxus transforms into a large flying cannon; in this mode his firepower seems to rival both Megatron and Shockwave and he can knock out large groups of enemies with a single shot. Straxus was eventually killed by Blaster; during a battle on the space-bridge, Straxus charged at him with his axe, but Blaster dodged out of the way and Straxus severed a fuel linkage that powers the trans-dimensional stabilizer. At the height of the battle, Blaster kicked him and Straxus then stumbled into a region of unstable trans-dimensional space on the now unstable Space Bridge and was completely disintegrated. Blaster's final words to Straxus, "Spare me the details, Straxus", were an ironic mockery of one of Straxus' own favourite figures of speech. In the UK continuity, Straxus' head was preserved following his fight with Blaster, and he continued to lead the Cybertronian Decepticons in a reduced capacity (literally, as he had no body). When Megatron temporarily returned to Cybertron, Straxus had a device constructed which allowed him to transfer his mind into Megatron's body. This exacerbated Megatron's existing mental problems, giving him something of a split personality. It seemed, though, that he was able to suppress Straxus. Straxus was not finished yet. Unbeknownst to all, Straxus had a copy of Megatron's body created by rebuilding a regular trooper in case his plan to possess the real Megatron failed. This Megatron, with a copy of Straxus buried in its mind, was sent to Earth over the spacebridge and buried in London. However, it was activated too soon by an attack by G.I Joe, Grimlock and the Mechanoid Centurion, and was dumped in the Thames while fighting Centurion. Retrieved by Richard Branson and stolen by the Decepticons he was taken to Shockwave, who believed he was the genuine article and wished to use him to battle Galvatron, who posed a threat to Shockwave's leadership. After exposing him to a psycho probe that restored his sanity by killing Straxus' personality, he was sent to battle Galvatron. However, instead of killing him he teamed up with him and participated in the Time Wars. Disgusted by his future self's insanity, he journeyed to Cybertron with Ravage and killed the local Decepticon commanders. But the real Megatron, displaced by a spacebridge explosion soon arrived, believing a Straxus-controlled Megatron to be too great a threat. The two battled, with the truth coming out as Straxus' personality tried to take control of the copy once again. Desperate not to become Straxus, the copy then killed itself, ending the menace of Lord Straxus. Straxus would make a cameo appearance in the Transformers: Generation 2 comic as well.In an issue 3 flashback, Jhiaxus talks of the Decepticons abandoning Cybertron, leaving only petty tyrants behind. One of these tyrants, although not named, is clearly Straxus. IDW Publishing Though not appearing in full at the time Straxus would make a cameo appearance in issue 4 of The Transformers: Megatron Origin. When Starscream is taken before the Autobot Senate the guards in the Senate are clearly modeled on Straxus, even wielding his signature energy axe. Straxus himself would make an appearance at the end Spotlight: Cyclonus, the first part of the Revelation saga. He appears with Nemesis Prime, Galvatron, Jhiaxus and one other amongst the Dead Universe Transformers preparing to initiate the expansion. This Straxus resembles the original, including having his trademark axe, but has no faceplate. Toys *''Generations'' Deluxe Darkmount (2010) :A new mold that is an homage to the character Straxus. Transforms into a half-track tank.TFW2005.com - Official Images of Generations Darkmount[http://www.oafe.net/yo/tfg_strax.php OAFE.net - Generations Straxus]http://www.oafe.net/yo/tfg_strax.php :The mold for this figure is also used for Skullgrin in the same toy line. *''United'' UN10 Deluxe United Straxus (2010) :The Japanese version of the Generations figure by Takara Tomy is in a metallic repaint.TFW2005.com - Takara Tomy's Transformers United Photoshttp://www.bwtf.com/toyreviews/generations/deluxe/redalert/ References * External links *Straxus on the Transformers Wiki *The Transformers Archives synopsis of issue #17 & #18 of the Marvel Transformers comics from 1986 *List of Transformers comic issues featuring Lord Straxus Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional commanders Category:Fictional tanks Category:Triple Changers Category:Decepticon leaders